


Hardly Working

by CamisadoBondaxx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hard-ons at work, i mean theres a lil plot if you squint, otabek being a fucking tease, working hard or hardly working, yuris got blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamisadoBondaxx/pseuds/CamisadoBondaxx
Summary: Yuri was going to kill Otabek.He was just trying to work. He was a sophisticated and strong business man. He was filing invoices for new looks to be sent to different countries soon, making sure appointments followed through cleanly and on schedule for the day, yelling at his fellow employees to /be/ better - all with a raging hard-on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> hope you like reading this as much as i liked writing it *finger guns*

Yuri was going to kill Otabek. Or like - fuck him to death.

He was just trying to work. He was a sophisticated and strong business man. Viktor had started his own fashion line a few years back and  _ naturally  _ recruited Yuri’s help early on. He was filing invoices for new looks to be sent to different countries soon, making sure appointments followed through cleanly and on schedule for the day, yelling at his fellow employees to  _ be  _ better - all with a raging hard-on.

His idiot lover had been sending him racey photos on snapchat since noon and while he never refused an opportunity to see him being naughty he also had a job to do. Otabek himself actually modeled for several agencies. He often modeled clothes for Yuri and Viktor whenever they needed his help. That day, he was off.

Yuri was caught off guard when Otabek began sending the colorful pictures because Otabek was never the type to do such a thing. To Yuri, Otabek was the hottest thing on the planet but the man never did anything  _ intentionally  _ to woo him or to turn him on. He was just naturally appealing to Yuri and that was always more than enough. 

But with another ping from his phone he could hardly focus on such a thing.

He took out his phone and opened yet another message from the brunet. The photo was of him sitting on the couch with nothing on save for his dark green briefs. His thick tan thighs were spread invitingly.

Yuri - decidedly - wasn't going to make it. Up until then the photos were just of him with his shirt off. Some with him resting a hand on his stomach or his chest and some with him flexing his abs like an - delicious - asshole. All with that stupid cute blank expression he always wore.

When did that man even learn how to use that goddamn camera??? Taking photos that good was just a sin!

Yuri was going to have to remain seated at his desk for the rest of the day at this rate.

He put his phone face down on the desk and tried to continue with his work.  He had only gotten a couple of minutes into it when his phone pinged yet again. 

He ignored it. Trying to focus harder on the invoices displayed on his computer screen. He had only gone through a few dozen so far that day and he was going to have to pick up the pace. After a while his phone spoke up again. 

He ignored it again. He had to. Yuri was at work, he wasn't even supposed to be on his phone let alone ogling at his extremely beautiful boyfriend! He had  _ bills  _ to p-  _ ‘ding _ !’

Fuck it.

Yuri snatched up his phone and opened up the goddamn messages from the insistent man.

The first picture was similar to his last, the difference being that he was grabbing his length through his underwear.

Yuri felt heat rise in cheeks. He really tried to keep his composure but the next picture rolled up and his breathing quickened. 

The briefs were off. The briefs were  _ off _ . His thick cock rest lazily against his thigh and Yuri’s horniness bloomed like a punch to the gut.

He was barely allowed a moment’s breath before the last one started. The third one was a video. A video of his hand on his cock, stroking it firm and slow. Teasingly.  _ Deliciously _ . Then the camera centered to just Otabek’s face and the man fucking  _ smirked _ . It was faint but definitely there.

“Bastard!” Yuri shouted. Some people in the office gave him weird looks, most of them looked unsurprised at the sudden outburst.

Yuri glanced at the clock. He had just over an hour before he usually left. After a thorough two second deliberation he resolved to leave. He worked on his own hours and also had the ability to work from home so he made the executive decision to pack his shit and get the  _ fuck  _ out of the office and  _ kill  _ Otabek. 

He had thankfully missed rush-hour and had gotten home soon enough. 

\---

The blonde rushed up the stairs to their apartment. He unlocked the door with shaking hands. He wasn't nervous at all, but had been horny for a while and it was getting to him. He walked in and threw his shit down - uncaring of what happened to it because he had other things on his mind.

The smug asshole was sitting on the couch - fully clothed again as though he  _ hadn’t  _ been naked, teasing the younger man all day - watching tv with that same dirty little smirk on his face like he knew what he’d done and was proud of himself.

.

He kept his eyes on the TV as he said “Hey Yura. You’re home early.”

He didn’t turn to Yuri until the blonde yelled, “Turn the TV off. Strip.  _ Now _ .” 

His smirk widened just a bit. 

Yuri could tell his smart ass was going to try and tease a little more but when the brunet caught the look in his eyes, Otabek made the  _ smart  _ decision to just follow orders.

The older man took his time taking off each article of clothing. He felt the burning gaze of his lover trail over his entire form and couldn't keep his smirk off his face. Once he’d undressed, Yuri told him to sit.

The blonde started unbuttoning his shirt as he slowly made his way towards the man on the couch. 

“Do you know that I was at work today, Ota?” Yuri asked, removing his shirt.

“Yes,” Otabek responded.

“Do you know what one  _ does  _ at work?”

“... Work?”

“Work? Oh not me,” Yuri laughed, standing in front of Otabek, then. “You see, I couldn't get any work done because my bastard little boyfriend distracted me  _ all  _ day.”

Before Otabek could open his mouth to say anything Yuri spoke up again.

“And he is going to make it up to me.”

“Get the lube,” Yuri demanded. By the time Otabek leaned forward to get the lube from the drawer in the coffee table, Yuri had already stripped down to nothing to match his partner and had seated himself on the couch, leaning against the armrest facing the brunet. 

Otabek opened the bottle and began to pour some lube on his fingers when-

“Tsk,” Yuri chasted bitterly, “I’ve got it. Thanks.” 

Otabek gave a little huff but handed the bottle to the blonde and he snatched it out of his hands. Yuri poured the lube liberally onto his fingers. After being teased all day, he decided it was finally his turn to have some fun.

Yuri spread his legs, exposing his already hard length, pink and moist at the tip. He brought his slick fingers to his entrance. He ran his fingers over his hole slowly, occasionally adding pressure but not entering quite yet. He kept his eyes on Otabek’s, his sharp blue gaze locking the brunet in place.

“Ota, Ota,” Yuri began, “Look what you’ve done to me.” He finally added a finger then. “Do you know how hard it is to focus on filing invoices with a hard-on?”

Yuri had a feeling he wasn't listening. He saw Otabek’s cock twitch to attention and he slowly moved a hand towards his aching member.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch yourself, Otabek Altin, hands off!” Otabek slowly rested his hand back at his side.

“Yuri…” Otabek whispered, his eyes pleading, finally losing their cocky glint. Yuri added another finger, moving them in scissoring motions. While he was mainly just trying to work himself open, he was also trying to tease his lover so in order to drag things on for longer he tried to avoid his prostate. Still, the feeling of his fingers made his breathing quicken.

“How is it?” Yuri gasped as he added another finger, “Being horny and not being able to do a damn thing about it, I mean.”

Yuri watched Otabek’s chest begin to rise and fall faster. He saw what he was doing to his boyfriend, how he was torturing him, and he smiled. Yuri began fucking himself on his fingers faster, slowly losing his facade. He moved his fingers in and out quick and hot -  _ whining _ .

“Yura!” Otabek called out desperately.

The blond finally gave in and moved to straddle Otabek’s lap, arms around his neck, hips raised invitingly. Otabek quickly moved a hand to grip his hip and moved the other to grip his cock, guiding it in. Yuri slowly sank down, a moan escaped both of their mouths.

_ Finally _

Yuri slowly began to grind his hips back and forth with the help of the bruising hold of Otabek’s fingers on his pale hips. Every grind forward brought their chests together and gloriously rubbed the brunette's thick cock against Yuri’s prostate. 

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s face and finally brought their lips together. The kiss was hot and wet and they took turns biting each other’s lips, trying to taste all of the other person.

“Yu… ri” Otabek groaned, lips finally separating. His eyes stayed on the younger man’s electrifying gaze. Saw his mouth open wider, saw his eyes begin to droop in pleasure, saw the crease between his eyebrows finally give up. Otabek - decidedly - wasn't going to make it.

Yuri finally began to raise his hips - only to lower them soon after. He did this slowly for a while, achingly slow, enjoying the drag and push of his lover’s cock inside of him - warm and  _ his _ .

Eventually though, he picked up the pace, gripping tighter to Otabek’s wide shoulders to steady himself.

“Ah! Mmm, you f-feel so good, O-ota…” Yuri drawled out between ragged breaths. The blonde kept his eyes open and on Otabek at all times, whether on his eyes or his open mouth or on his body.

He picked up his pace again and began to ride his boyfriend with enthusiasm. Otabek watched his boyfriend bounce on his dick with wanton moans falling from between his lips and he slowly felt himself losing it.

“Ngh.. Yura- ha, I’ve been… all day- gonna cum-”

“NO!” Yuri slapped him hard on the chest, a loud smack heard in the room along with their moans. It certainly took Otabek out of his daze for a few seconds. His expression was priceless. Yuri thought it almost laughable but he was far too horny at that point. He looked a little shocked but also looked like he liked it,  _ a lot _ .

Yuri quickly moved one of the brunette’s hands to his cock and told him to touch him. He moved the other hand to his head - his blonde hair - and told him to pull like he knew he liked. Yuri pushed his face to his chest and he got the message.

Otabek sucked on a nipple for only a few seconds before he bit down. Yuri only lasted for a few more moments as he finally came undone with his lover’s touch all over him.

“B-beka! Im! Ah.. ha, I’m coming!” Yuri scraped his nails across Otabek’s tan skin as he came all over his chest. Otabek followed soon after with a groan, bucking his hips sharply into Yuri’s ass, making the blonde rise a little.

Yuri leaned over to his side and plopped down on the couch. They both tried to calm their breathing down for a minute or two before Otabek slowly lowered himself to also lay down on the couch facing Yuri. He situated himself a little lower so he could press his face into the blonde’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist in a squeezing embrace.

Otabek soon began to rub his face back and forth in Yuri’s chest like a dog.

“Ah,” Yuri said.

“Hm?”

“What was up with you today?” Yuri began. “You never send pictures of yourself - let alone sexy pictures. When we snapchat, your responses are always of the fucking ceiling or the floor  _ sometimes  _ with the inclusion of your legs.”

Otabek said nothing for a few beats. Then, 

“I missed you today. . . I really missed you,” he said quietly. “I just wanted to give you. . .  _ incentive _ to get home sooner.”

Yuri smirked and ran his fingers through the brunette’s thick hair.

“Hmm, well it worked.”

The boys soon enough got up and got themselves cleaned up and dressed.

“You slapped me,” Otabek mentioned later.

“Yeah, well, I was way too worked up to stop at that point.”

“It hurt.”

“You liked it,” Yuri pointed out. “Maybe next time, I’ll slap you somewhere else~”

  
Otabek said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, let me know :)
> 
> callmecamisadoxx


End file.
